Mea Culpa
by hereviltwinsister
Summary: AU! Dark! Voldemort spürt die Potters auf, doch in dieser Geschichte ist es für Lily nicht ganz so einfach sich für Harry zu opfern, denn diesmal geht es nicht nur um ihr eigenes Leben.
1. Prolog: Entscheidung ohne Wahl

**...:Mea Culpa:...**

**Autorin: **hereviltwinsister

**Disclaimer: **Ich bin nur ein kleines Kind, das mit Puppen spielt, die ihm nicht gehören.

**Rating: **M

**Parings: **wenn überhaupt noch ungewiss, definitive keine Liebesgeschichte

**Warnungen: **bitter, düster, hoffnungslos, character death

**Inhalt: **AU!Voldemort spürt die Potters auf, doch in dieser Geschichte ist es für Lily nicht ganz so einfach sich für Harry zu opfern, denn diesmal geht es nicht nur um ihr eigenes Leben.

**Musikempfehlung: **Faith and the muse, insbesondere dieses Lied:

**  
Patience Worth**  
In efforts to give closure to an old ghost

So you've returned to lengthen my shadow  
To once again shatter my windows  
What a child will feel  
When the home is hell  
Hands loom and fall  
Waiting for the pen to move

With arms too wide to hold just one  
Too small to heal the world Go on

Were it but words that called me home  
Relayed the dream that beckoned you beyond  
Every injured soul  
Needs a silent hand to hold   
Someone to break  
Pleading for the heart to hate

Hell is an empty house haunted by a child's voice

Ich höre das Lied schon den ganzen Tag und erst jetzt, da ich zu schreiben beginne habe ich den Text gelesen und festgestellt, wie gut er zur Geschichte passt.

Prolog: Entscheidung ohne Wahl 

Sie wusste, dass James tot war, als die Tür sich öffnete und das Grauen in Gestalt Voldemorts über ihr Leben hereinbrach. Ehe sie den Zauberstab auf ihn richten konnte, hatte er sie mit einem wortlosen Zauber bereits entwaffnet.

„Tritt beiseite. Ich will nur das Kind.", forderte die finstere Stimme sie auf.

„Nein, nicht Harry.", flehte sie ihn an und blieb schützend vor ihm stehen.

Längst ahnte er, wie sie ihren Sohn schützen wollte, oft genug hatte er die Aura alter Magie gespürt, sobald sie ihm gegenübergetreten war. Ihre Leute waren zu kurzsichtig um ihr Potential überhaupt zu erkennen. Nicht so er, denn er kannte diese Magie, er hatte sich selbst lange Zeit damit beschäftigt. Doch er kannte ihre Schwäche, wusste um die Verfehlung in ihrer jüngeren Vergangenheit genauestens Bescheid. Sie war es die er die ganze Zeit über beobachtet hatte, außer Dumbleodor war sie die einzige Hexe mit Potential, welche die Seite des Ordens zu bieten hatte. Doch sie hatte einen entscheidenden Fehler begangen, der ihm nun Macht über sie und ihr Schicksal gab.

„Du musst nicht sterben. Tritt beiseite.", erklärte er mit eisiger Stimme.

„Nein!", schrie sie, denn sie wusste, dass sie Harry schützen könnte, sollte sie ihr eigenes Leben opfern.

„Tritt beiseite und ich werde dich und die Zwillinge die du in dir trägst leben lassen. So rettest du zwei deiner Kinder, wenn du allerdings dumm genug bist dich mir weiterhin in den Weg zu stellen werden du und all deine Kinder sterben.", erklärte er mit einem diabolischen Lächeln.

„Nein, das kannst du nicht wissen, das kannst du nicht von mir verlangen.", schüttelte sie den Kopf.

„Hättest du dich einfach so geopfert, hätte ich nicht daran erinnert?", höhnte er finster.

James wusste nichts von ihrer Schwangerschaft, sie hatte nie mit ihm darüber gesprochen. Sie hatte es sich selbst nicht eingestanden, weil sie gewusst hatte, dass diese Situation eintreten könnte. Sie selbst glaubte nicht an die Prophezeiung, aber das machte sie nicht weniger gefährlich. Sie hielt die Hand auf ihren Bauch, dann sah sie zu Harry. Er konnte nicht von einer Mutter verlangen zu entscheiden, welches ihrer Kinder leben durfte.

„Nein.", schüttelte sie mit tränenden Augen den Kopf, „Du wirst mich ohnehin töten, selbst wenn ich beiseite trete."

Voldemort verfiel in manisches, schallendes Gelächter.

„Ich denke du verstehst, dass es uns an Zeit und Anwesenden fehlt, um einen unbrechbaren Schwur zu leisten."

„Wieso?", fragte sie verzweifelt.

„Nun, das Lily, das ist Folter.", höhnte er, „Grausamer als der Crutiatus-Fluch. Egal welche Entscheidung du auch treffen magst, es war die deine, es obliegt deiner Verantwortung. Natürlich kannst du glauben, du würdest möglicherweise zumindest eines deiner Kinder retten, solltest du dich jetzt opfern, aber ich versichere dir, mir liegt nichts daran dich oder deine Ungeborenen zu töten, solltest du beiseite treten. Ich erachte es als wesentlich grausamer dich mit deiner Schuld leben zu lassen. Aber natürlich liegt es an dir zu entscheiden, wie weise es ist dem Feind zu trauen. Aber ich bin ein Mann der Ehre, ich gebe dir mein Wort."

Ein grausames Funkeln zierte seine Augen und ein bösartiges Grinsen lag auf seinen Lippen, als er zu ihr sprach.

„Mann der Ehre.", machte sie sich über ihn lustig.

„Ich denke nicht, dass du in der Position bist zu scherzen, ich will deine Entscheidung."

„Nein...", schüttelte sie den Kopf.

„Auch wenn du dich nicht entscheidest, Lily. Du triffst damit eine Entscheidung.", meinte Voldemort finster, „Du hast die Wahl, sind drei Leben das eine wert?"

Er verfiel erneut in manisches Gelächter. Ihr Zauberstab war sicher in seinen Händen, und sie konnte ihn daher nicht zu sich beschwören.

Sie sank zu Boden und begann hysterisch zu heulen, als sie die Worte „Avada Kedavra" aus Voldemorts Mund vernahm und Harry nach einem kurzen, schmerzerfüllten Schrei für immer verstummte.

Sie schüttelte, immer noch heulend, den Kopf. Sie hatte ihren ältesten Sohn für das Leben seiner Geschwister und ihr eigenes geopfert. Die mögliche Hoffnung der magischen Gesellschaft lag tot neben ihr in seinem Gitterbett. Sie glaubte nicht an die Prophezeiung, aber das machte ihre Entscheidung nicht erträglicher, und rechtfertigte nicht den Tod ihres kleinen Jungens.

Voldemort hielt sein Wort, er senkte seinen Zauberstab und wandte sich um.

„Ich nehme an es ist angebracht dich nun alleine zu lassen.", verhöhnte er sie ein weiteres Mal und verschwand mit ihrem Zauberstab.

Lily kauerte sich am Boden zusammen und gab sich ihrer Verzweiflung hin, ehe es ihr gelang sich aufzuraffen und Harry anzusehen. Sie strich ihm eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Er war so still, und so kalt. Von überall her vernahm sie Harrys Stimme, doch wenn sie ihn ansah, war er still. Das Haus war leer vom Leben das hier einst weilte, es war unerträglich. Die Stimmen ihres glücklichen Beisammenseins verschwanden nicht aus ihrem Kopf, sie ließen nicht von ihr ab, solange sie Harry nicht ansah. Sie nahm das tote Kind aus seinem Bett und drückte es fest an sich, ehe der Wahnsinn in ihr begann die Macht zu ergreifen.

Harry immer noch an sich gedrückt, eilte sie hinunter, wo sie James Leiche sah. Sie nahm den Zauberstab der neben ihm lag und stürzte zur Tür hinaus.

Ehe sie wusste was geschah, wurde ihr der Zauberstab wieder aus der Hand geschleudert.

„Du bist sehr berechenbar, Lily.", lachte Voldemort und schüttelte den Kopf.

Er hatte hier auf sie gewartet. Die junge Frau stürzte verzweifelt zu Boden, ihre Tränen fielen auf Harrys Kopf.

„Glaubst du dein Sohn wird wieder lebendig, wenn du ihn mit deinen Tränen bedeckst?", höhnte Voldemort weiter.

Ehe sie ihrem Instinkt folgen konnte, hielt Voldemort sie zurück.

„An deiner Stelle würde ich nicht daran denken, dich auf mich zu stürzen, du solltest an die Kinder denken, die du noch in dir trägst.", schüttelte er den Kopf.

Sie bekam einen weiteren Heulkrampf, er hatte ihr alle Hoffnungen genommen.

„Nun komm.", meinte er schließlich und streckte seine Hand nach ihr aus.

Die Worte drangen nur langsam zu ihr vor, und sie war zu perplex, um darauf zu reagieren. Sie verstummte und starrte ihn an.

„Wohin willst du denn gehen?", schüttelte er beinahe belustigt den Kopf.

„Du bist ein Monster!", fuhr sie ihn nach einem Moment des Schweigens an.

„Zurück zu deinen Freunden und Freundinnen, die deine Entscheidung gewiss missbilligen werden. Vor allem dann, wenn sie letztendlich die Wahrheit erfahren werden, und die wirst du nicht dein ganzes Leben verbergen können.", fuhr er nüchtern fort, ohne Notiz zu nehmen, „Und selbst wenn sie dir vorspielen dich zu verstehen, kannst du selbst damit leben ihnen täglich in die Augen zu sehen, in denen sich deine Schuld spiegelt? Kannst du es ertragen unter Menschen zu verweilen, die dich stets an die Ereignisse des heutigen Abends erinnern werden?"

Lily presste den toten Körper ihres Sohnes fester an sich, als würde sie hoffen, er würde wieder zu sich kommen, einfach erwachen.

„Natürlich könntest du versuchen zu fliehen, vielleicht unter den Muggeln zu leben, aber dann werden die Briefe aus Hogwarts kommen. Solltest du und deine Kinder bis dahin nicht durch die Hände meiner Todesser gestorben sein. Ich kann dir nicht garantieren, was sie mit dir anstellen werden, solltest du meinen Schutz ablehnen."

„Wieso? Wieso willst du mein Leben und das meiner Zwillinge verschonen? Und wieso sollte ich DIR trauen, nachdem du meinen Mann und meinen Sohn ermordet hast?", fauchte sie ihn an, er musste vollkommen wahnsinnig sein, auch nur daran zu denken, dass sie mit ihm gehen könnte.

Voldemort aber lachte nur unbekümmert.

„Nun, ich denke nicht, dass du eine andere Wahl hast.", erklärte er.

„Willst du mich etwa dazu zwingen dich zu begleiten?", schüttelte sie den Kopf.

„Nein, ich habe nicht vor Entscheidungen für dich zu treffen. Es ist allein deine Wahl, du entscheidest über das Leben und den Tod deiner noch verbliebenen Familie. Es ist so einfach, und doch so schwer, nicht wahr?", funkelte er sie dämonisch an.

„Also komm jetzt, und lass den toten Jungen liegen.", rollte Voldemort mit den Augen.

Panisch schüttelte Lily den Kopf und drückte Harry fester an sich.

„Nun gut, dann nimm ihn mit und begrab ihn meinetwegen.", sagte er emotionslos und schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Und nun gib mir endlich deine Hand.", forderte er sie ein weiteres Mal auf.

Lily zögerte, Tränen kullerten ihre Wange hinunter, sie sah noch einmal zurück zu dem Haus in denen sie eine Weile glücklich gelebt haben.

Lily zuckte zusammen als Voldemort auf sie zukam und ihr kopfschüttelnd und lachend auf die Schulter klopfte.

„Du bist vollkommen wahnsinnig. Das alles kann doch nicht die Wirklichkeit sein?", wehrte sie den Gedanken von sich, „Das alles ist nur ein böser Traum aus dem ich erwachen werde. Es ist alles nicht real, alles nicht real,...", redete sie sich selbst zu und schloss dabei die Augen.

Voldemort lachte weiter.

„Wie schön, Lily, willkommen in meiner Welt."

Entgeistert starrte Lily ihn an, wovon sprach dieser Wahnsinnige. Ehe sie wusste was sie tat, nahm sie dennoch seine Hand die er ihr reichte. Abrupt wandte er sich um und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf das Haus. Mit einem lauten Krach fiel alles in sich zusammen und ging in Flammen auf. Jedoch erreichte sie keine Druckwelle. Über dem brennenden Berg aus Schutt erschien das Dunkle Mal.

„Nein.", schluchzte sie, ehe sie zu Boden sank stützte Voldemort sie.

„Doch Lily, nicht nur dein toter Mann, sondern auch dein Verstand liegt in diesem Haufen aus Schutt und Asche.", erklärte er unbekümmert, beinahe beiläufig, „Aber komm jetzt, es wird spät."

Er sprach mit ihr wie ein Vater, der seinem Kind eine Verfehlung vergab, die in seinen Augen nicht einmal der Rede wert war. Lily spürte sich selbst längst nicht mehr, als Voldemort gemeinsam mit ihr apparierte.


	2. Wenn das Leben seinen Tribut einfordert

**A/N: **Mein Computer hat sich gegen mich verschworen und ist mir abgestürzt bevor ich dieses Kapitels gespeichert hatte, und das wo ich gerade einmal zufrieden mit dem war was ich geschrieben hatte. Naja, selbst schuld… Leider ist diese Version des Kapitels für immer verloren, aber ich werde es ihm heimzahlen und euch noch eine viel bessere Variante liefern evilgrin, schon allein zum Trotz…

**Wenn das Leben seinen Tribut einfordert…**

Sirius hatte in seinem Leben viel gesehen und war fähig mit Dingen umzugehen, die viele Menschen unweigerlich niedergeschmettert hätten, doch als er das was einst das Haus seines besten Freundes gewesen war erreichte, und nur noch einen Berg Asche vorfand über dem das dunkle Mal schwebte, sank er auf die Knie.

„Nein!", schrie er mit schmerzverzerrter Stimme hinauf in den Himmel, als würde ihm dort jemand zuhören, den er für diesen Albtraum die Verantwortung geben konnte. Dann vergrub er seinen Kopf in seinen Händen, „Wieso habe nicht ich ihr Geheimnis getragen. Wieso hat er uns verraten?"

Er konnte sich nicht mehr daran erinnern, wann er das letzte Mal geweint hatte, ob er es überhaupt jemals getan hatte, doch nun rollten ihm Tränen über die Wangen. Er atmete tief durch ehe es ihm gelang sich wieder zu erheben und er sich der Ruine näherte. Verzweifelt durchwühlte er die Asche, doch da war nichts übrig, kein Zeichen von dem Leben seiner Lieben die erhofft hatten in diesem Haus Zuflucht zu finden.

Sirius gab sich selbst die Schuld an diesem Unglück, hätte er doch darauf bestanden Geheimniswahrer zu werden, hätte er nicht Remus verdächtigt möglicherweise für die andere Seite zu arbeiten. Nun kannte er den Namen des Verräters, aber um welchen Preis?

James, sein bester Freund, beinahe Bruder, Lily, die wunderbare, starke Lily und Harry, sein kleiner fröhlicher Patenjunge, sein Sonnenschein, sie waren alle tot. Und auch er trug dafür die Verantwortung, auch er war mit schuld an ihrem Tod.

Als er die Hoffnungslosigkeit seiner Suche einsah, hatte er nur noch ein Ziel vor Augen, er würde Peter suchen und ihn zur Rechenschaft ziehen.

Ehe er sein Motorrad erreicht hatte, hörte er Schritte und eine bekannte Stimme die nach ihm rief.

„Sirius, Sirius! Ist es denn wirklich wahr?", es war Hagrid, der auf ihn zugelaufen kam.

Sirius schwieg, er fand keine Worte. Als Hagrid nahe genug an ihn herangetreten war, nickte er nur. Erst jetzt wandte Hagrid seinen Kopf in Richtung des Platzes wo einst das Haus gestanden hatte. Verzweifelt schüttelte der Halbriese den Kopf und stürzte sich auf den Berg aus Asche, um dasselbe zu tun, wie zuvor Sirius.

„Nur Asche.", murmelte Sirius, „Du wirst nichts finden. Sie sind alle tot."

Hagrid wandte sich nicht zu ihm um.

„Du musst Dumbledor Bericht erstatten, denn ich muss nun gehen, ich habe noch etwas zu erledigen.", erklärte Sirius, „Sag Dumbledor, dass wir Peter zum Geheimniswahrer ernannt hatten, aber wie du siehst, war es ein unverzeihlicher Fehler. Er hat uns verraten."

Hagrid wandte sich kurz um und starrte Sirius fragend an. Dieser aber zeigte keinerlei Reaktion und schwang sich auf sein Motorrad.

„NEIN!", brüllte Hagrid mit schmerzerfüllter Stimme, kurz nachdem Sirius sich in die Luft erhoben hatte, und die bittere Wahrheit endlich bis in sein Herz und in seinen Kopf vorgedrungen war. Hagrids laute Stimme war meilenweit zu hören, Tiere schreckten auf und lärmten ihrerseits. Es war wie ein Trauergesang für die Opfer dieses Verbrechens.

Sirius sprang von seinem Motorrad, als er Peter sah, er war so berechenbar.

„Si… Sirius.", stammelte Peter, als er sah, dass Sirius mit erhobenen Zauberstab auf ihn zuging.

„Du solltest tot sein, für sie gestorben sein, aber du lebst, und sie sind tot. Du hast uns verraten.", schüttelte Sirius außer sich vor Hass den Kopf, „Wieso bist du nicht für sie gestorben?"

„Ich hatte Angst, er hat mich bedroht. Ich hatte keine Wahl.", stammelte Peter.

Sirius schüttelte den Kopf.

„Das ist die falsche Antwort. Jede Antwort ist falsch, da sie impliziert, dass du noch am Leben bist, sie aber tot sind. Für das was du getan hast gibt es keine Rechtfertigung, aber ich werde dich dafür bezahlen lassen. Mich wird das Leben richten, ich habe sie enttäuscht, und sie mussten dafür sterben, ich habe eine falsche Entscheidung getroffen, dafür werde ich büßen. Aber du zeigst keine Reue.", schüttelte er den Kopf und richtete hasserfüllt den Zauberstab auf ihn, „Avada…"

Sirius senkte den Zauberstab, er schüttelte den Kopf. Peter atmete für einen Moment durch, er war zu langsam, um seinerseits einen Fluch zu sprechen.

„Stupor.", schrie Sirius, als er den Zauberstab wieder hob, um Peter nicht die Möglichkeit zur Flucht zu geben oder ihn anzugreifen.

Peter fiel zu Boden, Sirius ging langsam auf ihn zu und kniete sich neben ihn.

„Wie konntest du nur, Peter? Wie konntest du die Menschen verraten die deine Freunde waren? Haben wir dich jemals schlecht behandelt…", bei diesen Worten stockte Sirius, in sein Gedächtnis drangen all die Erinnerungen an die Hänseleien, die Peter über sich ergehen hatte lassen müssen.

„Ist es das? Ist es die Strafe für all unsere Verfehlungen und heute ist Zahltag…", spottete er den Kopf wieder zum Himmel gerichtet, „Ist es die Strafe des Himmels an einen Ungläubigen. Hört ihr, ihr Götter und Göttinnen, ich glaube nicht an euch, also lasst mich und meine Freunde und Freundinnen doch einfach zufrieden. Lasst uns verdammt noch mal zufrieden!"

Sirius packte Peters schweren Körper und hievte ihn auf das Motorrad.


End file.
